


come u n d o n e;

by thedarklings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless!Connor Appreciation Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, lets get naughty children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklings/pseuds/thedarklings
Summary: “I would let you, ruiner,” he breathed hoarsely against your ear and you shuddered weakly, “I would let you unmake me."





	come u n d o n e;

“Are you listening to me?”

His voice was like arctic in the middle of winter; hard and unforgiving, smooth in the worst way possible because it made you want to lean in, and beg him to talk more.

“It’s hard to avoid listening to you, considering we’re probably only two individuals left in this building,” you pointed out dismissively, your lips pursing disapprovingly at his implication. Your job came first. Much like Connor, you had your priorities straight. “This will be a quick mission. Captain Fowler wants this done by the book though.”

Connor’s gaze was austere as he peered at you inquisitively for a long moment. There was something about him tonight that set your teeth on edge. The thing about your android “partner”—if you could even call him that, considering the fact you barely tolerated each other at best of times—was that he was  _always_  intense. A silent hunter that lingered by your side.

But he wasn’t in the shadows tonight.

Something about his stare unnerved you, made you almost….

 _No_.

Connor was a machine. A terrible, emotionless monster with fake human skin that only cared about his missions. It was admirable in a way, you only cared about your job as well. Only cared about creating a successful career for yourself.

(“ _You’re married to your damn job_ —”)

Your ex’s words didn’t sting, or hurt you in any way—they never have—because he was  _right_.

Maybe that’s why Fowler made you work with Connor. When it came to your work ethic you two were near identical. You worked well together.  _Terrifyingly_  well, in fact.

The Hunter and His Shadow.

You’ve heard the names whispered in hushed tones through the station.

Under different circumstances, you would have been proud of such a title. Proud to be considered a person worthy of fear and admiration. It meant you did your job well.

But Connor—

He was  _insufferable_.

Something about him just made your hackles rise.

The android himself seemed to barely tolerate you at best of times. He acknowledged the fact that you two made a good team, and you suspected it was only for that reason he agreed to work with you. Whatever mission you two took on, you always succeeded.

 _100_ % success rate.

Not many officers or detectives could boast of such statistic.

“It cannot be done by “the book” as you are so fond of saying,” Connor countered smoothly, leaning his elbow on the table between you. “Come on, (Name) we both know better than that. You know what needs to be done will not be clean.”

“We have our orders,” you said sharply, your brows furrowing and you felt yourself bristle at the slight narrowing of his eyes. A look of almost pitying contemplation passing over his hard features. “We  _obey_.”

“Of course we  _obey_ ,” Connor shot back, his indicator flickering a few times as his gaze slid away from your face, and down to the folder between you slowly. Air rushed out of your lungs forcefully, making you realise that you have been unconsciously controlling your breathing with his intense, dark gaze pinning you down. “I am simply pointing out glaringly obvious errors in this strategy of yours.”

And maybe it was the fact that he was subtly mocking you, or the fact that you were pulling a 15-hour shift, or maybe the fact that he wouldn't let his eyes stray away from you for more than few seconds but—

“You know what? Go  _fuck yourself_ , plastic, I don’t need your condescending bullshit tonight,” you snapped angrily, slamming the folder shut forcefully. “I will present this to Fowler tomorrow so you do whatever.”

The chair screeched loudly as you stood up quickly, scooping the folder into your arms as you shot him another glare, and turned away from him.

“Where are you going?”

His voice made you falter. The ice, the poorly veiled anger in his voice, and the way he seemed to have spat the words out from between his teeth, made your heart skip.

“Where do you think, asshole? Home,” you snarled back, not even glancing over your shoulder. “I’m sure you don’t have a clue what that even is though. Why don’t you go and recharge your batteries you—”

Click.  _Click_.  _ **Flick**_.

Blinking at the sudden darkness in your vision you swayed slightly on your feet in disorientation. You hand automatically reached for the gun at your hip but before you could touch it, a weight locked around your elbow pulling you back.

The back of your legs hit the metal table behind you, the folder in your hands sliding out of your arms and falling to the floor.

“What the—”

“Why did they assign me to you?”

You blinked your eyes harder, realising that the lights must have gone out in short circuit as you stared at Connor’s grim face. His grip on your elbow was near bruising as he moved closer towards you, pressing you harder against the table behind you, causing a hiss of air to escape your parted lips.

“What the hell are you doing Connor?”

His eyes were a terrifying pitch black, and he leaned his face closer, staring you intently in the eyes, “I asked you a question, and you  _will_  answer it. Why did they assign me to you? Why  _you_? What  _are_  you?”

You shoved him harshly, a small, dangerous snarl twisting your mouth, “Back the hell away before I put a bullet in your head, idiot.”

His hand pushed against your grip and in the darkened room you felt something like fear—no, not fear; something  _else_ , something far more dangerous that than fear crawl its way across your skin.

“Are you a test? Is this a test? Are you here to trick me?” he hissed quietly, his hand leaving your elbow and grasping your jaw. “ _What are you doing to me_?”

You kicked him viciously in the knee, causing him to falter and release his grip on you. Using the moment of distraction, you pulled out your gun, placing it against his jaw as his fingers wrapped around your wrist in reply.

“I will unload this entire clip into your face, don’t think I wouldn't,” you snarled lowly at him, your index finger caressing the trigger. “Actually, I think I will rather  _enjoy_  it.”

“Do you think I fear you?” he breathed and leaned closer with a tilt of his head, mouth inches from yours as his expression softened with amusement. He leaned into the barrel of the gun, eyes burning as they took you in darkly... _hungrily_ …

The realisation startled you so much your hand shook feebly, and with shadows dancing across his skin, for a moment, he looked like the Devil himself.

“You never back down, do you? Always fighting, always baring your teeth,” he stated quietly, contemplating, as if you were some difficult problem for him to work out. “Your mouth says hateful words but your human body betrays you (Name). You are not as unaffected as you would like to think you are. The Ice Queen. The  _Shadow_. Yes, rather apt names for you, I think. You linger just a step behind, but you are also different.  _Wrong_. You make me malfunction in a way no other human is capable of.  _What are you_?”

There was such brutal savagery on his face you shivered, and felt your bravery wilt just a touch, “F- _Fuck you_ , prick,” you spat bitterly through your tightly pressed lips.

There was a second of quiet.

Quiet so suffocating you could barely breathe as you watched something in Connor’s expression shift, glimmer, change as his face rearranged itself into something wholly unfamiliar. You couldn't look away from him, breathing harshly as you kept the gun pressed against his jaw.

There was a degree of madness in desire.

In wanting something so badly you can feel yourself come undone.

Desire that shook and tore at your edges, hallowed out your bones and left something hungry and desperate behind.

You weren’t sure which one of you moved first.

You only know that kissing him felt like kissing night itself, like having Reaper come from the gates of hell and embrace you with mute longing.

It felt like being pushed headfirst into an ocean and drowning willingly.

A gasp; grunted and rushed escaped you, but he barely gave you time to exhale your appreciation before he dove further, his tongue destructive as he pulled you closer. His hand pushed the gun away from his skin, and you felt the familiar weight leave your hand suddenly.

You buried your free hand in his hair immediately, pulling on it harshly—hoping to tear, hoping to make him ache just like he made  _you_  ache.

How  _dare_  he? How dare he set you on fire like  _this_?

You punched his chest in your rage, and his mouth left yours briefly, hesitating. He looked ready to devour you in one bite, and you aimed your clenched fist towards his face. But you felt your bones weaken, almost soften at the look of pure, undiluted desire on his face.

(“ _Oh, to be **desired**_ —”)

“Get away from me,” you gasped spitefully, your words weak and unconvincing.

Because you didn’t want him to move, didn’t want him to let go  _at all_.

“ _More_ ,” was his silky, heavy whisper, “That’s all I hear from your mouth, see in your eyes, and taste on your lips (Name). You want me to touch you, to kiss you. I can  _feel_  it. What are you  _doing_  to me?”

“Ruining you,” you hurled furiously, shoving against his chest. “I hope that I’m  _ruining_  you. I hope that no matter how many software updates you do, how many versions, or bodies you go through you wouldn't be able to go on without the knowledge that I  _ruined_  you.  _Me_. A simple, idiot human ruined you. I hope—”

He didn’t let you finish.

Connor pushed you against the table, your back hitting the metal before you could catch yourself. His hand locked on your thighs, jerking you closer to him as he locked your legs around his waist. He leaned over you, lips harsh and bruising as he kissed you, teeth scraping against your swollen mouth. His cold lips grazed against your jawline before dipping lower, brushing against your sensitive neck.

“I would  _let_  you, ruiner,” he breathed hoarsely against your ear and you shuddered weakly, “I would let you unmake me. Would you like me to give you that power (Name)? Can you  _afford_  to have it? For if you choose to bind yourself to me...only oblivion will part me from you.”

You moaned when you felt his hand slide upwards, and his cold fingers slip under your shirt, brushing against your bare skin.

“I want…”

Connor kissed a burning path up your neck, lips hovering over yours. His eyes were like two stars about to go into a supernova, ready to obliterate everything in their path.

“Tell me, ruiner,” he ordered mercilessly, his fingers moving upwards till they reached your heaving chest. His hand brushed over your bra, and pressed against your beating heart possessively. “Tell me what your hateful human heart desires.”

Gathering whatever little composure you still had left, you rose up suddenly, your fingers wrapping around the back of his neck as you pulled him to you, baring your teeth, “I want you to  _fuck_   _me_.”

A tremor travelled through his stiff frame, and you grinned triumphantly at the wildfire raging in his eyes.

Your mouths clashed again, and there was nothing gentle about the way your fingers pulled on his hair or the way he lifted you easily in the air with one arm, pressing your bodies together.  

There was a tear of fabric and you gasped when you felt cold air bite your skin.

“I want you between my legs, not destroying my clothing, idiot,” you spoke between small gasps of pleasure as you felt your ruined shirt slip off your body. His lips left trails of all-consuming fire in their wake and you almost smiled when you felt him groan lowly.

“I will sample  _every inch_  of your skin, ruiner,” he replied tightly, lips trailing down and stopping in the valley between your breasts as he placed you back on the table. “I can assure you of that.”

You looked down, confused by his hesitation only to find him looking at you. You shuddered at the image of his parted lips, hooded gaze, and mused hair resting between your breasts, simply looking at you.

“I want to know every part of you,” he spoke in hushed, near reverent sort of tone, his eyebrows drawing tightly. “And I should not. I  _should not_  desire you. I should not be capable of such…. _weakness_.”

You laughed breathlessly, and tugged his head back by the hair, leaning closer to him, a smile twisting your lips, “Weakness? You know nothing about weakness. Not  _yet_. I will not be in this alone. I will not give you my heart. You will not leave this human heartbroken when you inevitably leave.”

“Leave?”

There was such acute rage in his tone you shivered, trying to not flinch when you felt his slim fingers brush against your zipper.

“ _Leave_?” he repeated harshly, undoing your zipper in one smooth motion, and dragging you closer. “The only thing I will be  _leaving_  is my name imprinted on your fragile, human skin (Name).”

His fingers slipped down,

and down,

and—

You gasped softly, pressing your forehead against his shoulder, and pulling sharply on his tie in reply.

His fingers brushed against your heat again, and you didn’t bother holding back your moan, letting him savour the sound. His fingers touched your sensitive core once more,  _harder_  this time, and you jerked on his tie with enough force to make him press his forehead against the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

It felt like being set on fire.

One simple touch from him, and you were already teetering on the edge, ready to let yourself be scattered amongst the stars.

You  _hated_  him for having this much power over you.

You  _never_  wanted him to take his hands off your skin again.

Connor’s fingers pressed roughly, curling, and you moaned wantonly, sinking your teeth into his shoulder.

He might have whispered your name, but you weren’t sure with the deafening roar in your ears drowning out the world around you.   

He leaned heavily against you, nose brushing against your bare skin, and something like a shallow chuckle escaped him.

“Hateful, beautiful ruiner,” he spoke slowly, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss against your skin. “You truly do not understand how much I want to take you against every available surface in this room. But I want to  _enjoy_  myself. I want to take my time with you. And after—after that, I will gladly  _fuck_  you against this table till you wear an imprint of it on your skin for a week.”

“My apartment is 10 minutes away, you gentlemanly asshole.”

You felt his lips curl slightly against your skin.

“I find those terms agreeable, ruiner.”

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the SIN train~~
> 
> (I know this wasn't hardcore smut but I've barely written any nsfw before so please be kind!)


End file.
